DE 10 2011 102 566 A1 describes a contact element having a spring contact sleeve and a crimp sleeve. The spring contact sleeve has an annular ring and spring contacts arranged circumferentially on the annular ring. Each spring contact is respectively formed of a substantially linear supporting arm. The supporting arm of each spring contact is connected to a respective spring arm through a U-shaped curved section.
The connection of the contact element to a braided cable is accomplished by pushing the spring contact sleeve onto the cable sheath of the cable whereby the supporting arms rest against the cable sheath. Since a fixed connection has not yet been achieved, the spring contact sleeve can be rotated and moved into a desired position on the cable sheath. The braided shield of the cable is folded back in such a manner that the braided shield contacts the supporting arms to complete the connection to the braided shield. In a subsequent assembly step the crimp sleeve is pushed over the supporting arms so that the crimp sleeve surrounds the braided shield from the outside. The crimp sleeve is then pressed together with the supporting arms and the braided shield located between them.
A disadvantage of this contact element is the relatively elaborate design that is required to bend the supporting arms and the spring arms. A particular drawback is that the crimp sleeve, which is cylindrical shaped, cannot completely enclose the braided shield from all sides. This is disadvantageous for high voltage contacts since individual loose braided shield strands, which can result from stripping the cable, and exposure of the braided shield can cause dangerous short circuits.